Pokemon: The Aura Masters
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: Sam was a kind a gentle Pokémon trainer who cared deeply for his Pokémon, who cared for him back. However that all changed the day when his former friend Nate Cash stabbed both him and his Lucario Lilly. Lilly brings her dying trainer back to his house and must make the ultimate sacrifice: Her own body. This story includes MtF TG, slight gore and swearing, and some funny stuff.


Pokemon: The Aura Master Ch. 1: New Body

-  
Sam was walking around his home town and was told to meet with his friend. He figured he wanted a Pokemon battle so he took his partner Lilly, who was a shiny Lucario girl wearing a strange necklace with a small rock tied around it that had a strange engravement on it, and one of Sam's best fighters.

"Wonder if Nate wanted to have a battle with me, eh Lilly?" He looks at Lilly, who nods back at him responding in her normal Pokemon language. "Sometimes I wonder what it is like to be a Pokemon Lilly."

Lilly looked at him puzzled. "Lucar...?" She mutters as the two heads into the alleyway where Nate arranged for them to meet. "Strange...Usually Nate is never late for a meeting." Sam looked around for his friend.

Lilly's aura appendages stood up, glowing a small blue as she closes her eyes. Lucarios are Pokemon with a special ability to read Pokemon and humans' auras, a special life energy that emitts from all of them.

The shiny Lucario was unable to sense any life forms besides her trainer. "Guess we might leave right-" Lilly suddenly gets an urge to get her trainer out of the way as a short blade swung at them from behind.

"Woah!" Sam lets out a gasp as his partner moved him out of the way of the knife. "Thanks Lilly..." He lets out a sigh before turning around.

Behind him was a black haired man with dark blue eyes, a black leather jacket above his blue torn up shirt, and wore a pair of jeans with torned holes in them. "Darn...Missed." He chuckles.

"Nate?! What in the name of Arceus are you doing?" Sam's jaw dropped as he saw that in Nate's hand was the very knife that nearly slashed him.

Nate lets out a small chuckle. "I know you know my secret, and I can't have you blabber about it to anyone." Nate was right: Sam did know his secret.

Nate was secretly a Pokemon poacher who illegally sells rare Pokemon for cash, and Sam discovered this by accident when he was looking up facts about Butterfree and found a website selling these Pokemon. And the one selling them's profile picture was a pitch black silhouette of themselves.

And Sam knew it was Nate judging by the body shape. "Nate, please lets talk about this." Sam backed up as Lilly stand in front of him, prepared to protect him.

"Talk, talk, talk. Think that will always get you out of a pickle?" He smiles crazily, twitching as Lilly tried to use Force Palm on the assulter.

Nate however dodged and plunged the knife into the jackal Pokemon's side, causing her to fall on her knees as blood quickly leaked out of Lilly's side as she collasped, seemingly dead.

Sam's eyes widen in fear, sadness and anger as he watched his Pokemon fall down as he lets out a blood curdling scream of grief.

"F-F*ck you!" Sam clenches his hands into a fist and launched at Nate. Nate, however catches one of his fists and twists his arm causing it to break and make Sam cry in agony.

Nate knees Sam in the gut, making him kneel. "Idiot. Didn't anyone tell you never run at the man holding a weapon? And you're supposed to be a Pokemon trainer?" He lets out a small chuckle before socking Sam in the mouth which caused the wounded trainer to fall on his back.

Nate sits on his stomach, thinking about where to stab him. "I could either slit your throat or stab your stomach...I want you to suffer so..." The man raised his knife, before bringing it down into Sam's stomach.

Sam's vision was blurry from pain, his mouth filling with blood and vomit as his cheeks are soaked in blood and tears. Nate had stabbed him a total of 8 times in the stomach before slitting Sam's wrist.

Sam's cries of pain start to silence as he felt his breathing begin to grow shorter and shorter and it didn't take Sam to realize one thing: he was dying.

Nate stands up, using a torn cloth to wipe the blood off his knife as he begin to walk off and leave Sam to bleed.

As Nate walked past Lilly, her paw suddenly grabs his foot. "What the-" He lets out a soft gasp as Lilly stands up and launches him with a powerful Aura Sphere, a spherical projectile made out of, ya guessed it, aura.

Nate quickly ran off, dropping his knife and the cloth on the side walk.

" _You better run coward!_ " Lilly yelled, before staggering over to her trainer. " _Master! Master! Sam!_ " She cried out, picking him up.

Sam looked at her and smiled. "Good...girl...L-Lilly." Sam lets out a violent cough, spitting up blood as Lilly teared up.

" _Sam no! Please don't die on me!_ " She began to tear up as she watched her master's eyes closed as he smiled.

Lilly closed her eyes to look for her master's aura, and founded it luckily. Unluckily however, it was a small blue grey collar, meaning that Sam's life was quickly fading.

Lilly, whose side was still bleeding, began to run to Sam's home, where his Pokemon where all resting.

" _Gotta...make it..._ " Lilly mutters, weak from blood lost as the knife managed to hit an organ. But she didn't care, she only cared about her master's well being which was why she has to get him home.

Their house was 55 minutes away from the city, because Sam was more of a country fan than a city fan.

Lilly falls down on the yard, tears falling out of her eyes as blood leaked from her stab wound.

She dropped Sam's body when she felled. " _Forgive me Sam! F-Forgive me!_ " She cried out, which caught the attention of Sam's Raichu Paulina.

Paulina was a brown eyed female Pikachu that wore a blue scarf and a pink lightning bolt pink on her left ear. Sam originally founded her when she was just a Pichu. At a young age, Paulina was a mischevious and rebellious girl who liked to steal things. In fact the first time she met Sam she was stealing food from their basket. Despite seeing this, Sam simply let her have the food and even gave the Pichu an apple to eat. Paulina soon began to follow the group and eventually when she evolved she finally decided to join Sam's team. Few months later, she one day found a Thunder Stone and not knowing what it would do touched it and caused her evolution.

The sight of her friend and her trainer bleeding badly made her tear up. " _Master?! Lilly!?_ " She yelled quickly ran over to them crying.

Lilly looked at her. " _There's not much time...You need to get Sam inside fast! And get Crystal to grab the medical kit._ " She mummered as she stood up weakily, supporting her pale trainer around her shoulder.

Paulina quickly nodded and ran inside, Lilly and the unconscious Sam following behind. Lilly took her trainer to his bed room and undressed him, tearing at the fact that she couldn't protect him.

She holds her necklace in her paws. " _Please Arceus, hear me. I want my master to survive! He is one of the best persons in the world, he doesn't deserve this... I will do anything to save him, even if that means I have to sacrifice myself for him._ " She prayed silently.

Lilly's vision began to go black as she woke up in a pitch black void. And in front of her was a large white and black skin white, it's feet were pointed, eyes wear green with red irises as it stared down at the shiny.

"Hello Lilly." Lilly gasped at the Mystical Pokemon saying her name. She was at a lost of words as Arceus stood before her. "I am here to help you."

Lilly quickly didn't hesitate to ask this. "A-Arceus, please help Sam! Help my master!" She begs on her knees.

Arceus looked at her. "There is a way to save your master...but the process will strip him of his humanity." Humanity...? Surely it doesn't mean that it'll turn Sam into...a Pokemon!

The Lucario was desperate. "Please, I'm begging here, just do it!" Arceus sighs sadly at the begs.

"It's not that easy Lilly. In order to save your master, a sacrfice must be made." Arceus says in its calm voice.

"If I may..." Lilly stands up and glares at Arceus. "I'll give him my body!" Arceus nods.

Arceus looks at her. "If that is what you want, and if you have no objections you must know that once I do this, you won't be in control of your body."

"I don't care. If that is what it takes to save Sam, then I'll do it." Lilly's tears run down her face as she smiled.

"Would you like to tell your teammates about what is to happen?" Arceus asks Lilly, who nods.

Arceus teleports Lilly back to the real world to let everyone know what will happen, and like humans, her friends took this news in different ways, with Paulina the most sad that she was technically losing her best girl friend.

Lilly turns to Arceus. "I'm ready..."

Sam opened his eyes, sore all over his body espically his stomach and chest.

" _What happened...? Why am I here?_ " Sam thought to himself as he sat up, seeing his Pokemon stare at him in shock and amazement. "My Pokemon...What's up with them? Why are they making those odd expressions."

Sam's Flareon Cynder, who had bright hazel eyes and her tail had a black bow in it looked at Paulina, who was just bawling. "There there, it's okay Paulina." Sam's eyes widen about the fact that not only did his Pokemon just talk...But they looked more humanoid, standing on their hind legs and were about the height of a normal humans. Not only that, but the girls had rather busty bodies at that matter.

Sam wanted to ask them what was wrong, but he still felt sore. " _Why am I in my bedroom? How did I get here?_ " He remembered the early events of when he was stabbed by his former friend.

"Master...? We're going to explain what's wrong but you have to promise not to freak out please." Paulina asked.

"W-Why shouldn't I freak out?" Sam suddenly heard Lilly's voice, looking all around the room for her.

The only Pokemon he saw was Paulina, Cynder, Crystal, who was a yellow-eyed Audino who loved wearing her pink bowtie and nurse hat, Luke, who was a Shiny Litten with a pair of broken goggles, Kyle, a dark green eyed Charmeleon with a small cut on his for head and finally a female shiny Gardevoir with two green bows in her "hair" was the only ones in the room.

"Where's Lilly?" Sam asked his Pokemon, still confused on how he was hearing Lilly's voice despite the fact that he's talking. Strangly he also felt a lot heavier in the upper front and lower back side.

Sam finally saw Lilly who apparently was sitting at the bed with him. "Lilly!" He jumps up, before noticing that Lilly was copying his exact moves.

"W-What's going on?" Sam looked at his Pokemon, who looked at him sadly. "Master...That's a mirror." Sam's eyes widened in shock.

He looks down to see two giant mounds of blue furry flesh with a small spike poking through, along with Lilly's small necklace. "No...No..." He looked in the mirror shocked.

"What? How?!" He touches the mirror with his paw, which resembled a hand in some sorts with a small spike sticking out on the top. "This can't be happening! I can't be a Lucario!"

"You are...And I'm afraid that you are Lilly." Cynder looks at him sympathecially, putting a paw on her trainer's shoulder.

She was right; He looked like an exact copy of Lilly, with her yellow jackal-like bipedal body, her sky blue eyes, her strange necklace, everything! The only thing that stuck out was his larger breasts and butt.

"I can't believe this..." He chuckles slightly, curling up in a ball. "I'm a girl and my Pokemon..."

"On the bright side...You still look somewhat human?" Luke says trying to cheer up his transformed master, who only curled up under his covers.

"All of you leave please, I'm tired and can't handle all of this stress...Tell me how this all happened when I wake up." Sam moans tiredly.

His Pokemon followed his orders and left him alone to sleep.

He just couldn't believe it that he was his own Pokemon and he had many different questions like " _Why am I Lilly?_ " and " _How am I alive?_ "

He decides to just sleep it off, hoping this was all just some sort of terrible nightmare.

He wakes up in a dark void, where he saw Lilly who was chained up and asleep.

"Lilly..." He was normal again in his human form as he stared at his Pokemon.

"Sam...I'm okay." He heard Lilly talking. "I wanted this to happen. I wanted you to survive." Sam tears up and falls on his knees.

He blames himself for what happened. "Don't be sad, I'm always with you deep within you...literally." Lilly giggles slightly as Sam's body began to glow, eventually becoming Lilly's body.

[End of Chapter 1]


End file.
